five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
FFPS= |изображение = FFPS logo.jpg |платформа = Windows |движок = Clickteam Fusion 2.5 |сайт = Scottgames.com |жанр = Point and Click |тема = Хоррор |мод = Одиночная игра |проект = Инди-Хоррор |скачать = Steam Gamejolt |релиз = 5 декабря 2017 года (Steam) 13 декабря 2017 года (Gamejolt) }} (рус. Симулятор Пиццерии Фредди Фазбер) — седьмая игра в игровой франшизе "Five Nights at Freddy's". Она была выпущена 4 декабря 2017 года. Об игре Игровой процесс Каждый игровой день игрок должен проверять пиццерию, раздавать пиццу детям, ставить плакаты и совершать другие действия по улучшению пиццерии. Также ему предстоит проверять вентиляции в офисе, или в противном случае на игрока нападут аниматроники. Концовки Bankruptcy Ending (Банкротство) Если в конце какого-либо дня на вас подадут судебный иск и в ходе разбирательств у вас не хватит денег ни на урегулирование конфликта, ни на сопротивление обвиняющему, ваш капитал станет равным нулю либо уйдёт в минус и последует эта концовка. Blacklisted Ending (Занесение в чёрный список) Для получения этой концовки вам необходимо купить какой-либо предмет/аниматроника с высоким уровнем риска и установить его в своей пиццерии, а в конце недели получить несколько судебных исков. Insanity Ending (Безумие) Для получения данной концовки вам необходимо приобрести Egg Baby Data Archive и установить его в своей пиццерии, а после этого дождаться наступления ночи. Когда вы попадёте в свой офис, выключите компьютер и обратите внимание на кнопку в нижнем левом углу монитора. Обычно она зелёная, но если у вас в пиццерии установлен Egg Baby Data Archive то она будет гореть синим цветом. Удерживайте нажатием эту кнопку и включите компьютер. После этого вы сможете прослушать аудиозапись от Cassette Man и просмотреть изображения чертежей на экране, а также просмотреть конечную кат-сцену. Аудиозапись Cassette Man Mediocre Ending (Посредственная концовка) Чтобы получить данную концовку, вы не должны забирать никаких аниматроников с улицы и ничего не покупать для своей пиццерии. Bad Ending (Плохая концовка) Чтобы получить эту концовку, вы не должны брать к себе найденных аниматроников, а выбрасывать их обратно на улицу. После всего этого вы прослушаете аудиозапись от Cassette Man и закончите игру. True Ending (Lorekeeper Ending) (Настоящая концовка) Для получения настоящей концовки вы должны совершить несколько действий, требующих от вас внимания и реакции. Вам требуется купить пару аттракционов и сыграть в них, при этом найти в них секретный лор. Распишем пошагово: 1) Купите Fruity Maze Arcade и установите его в вашей пиццерии. Чтобы найти лор в мини-игре, вам нужно сыграть в нее три раза. В первый раз вам нужно пройти мини-игру, собрав все фрукты до истечения выделенного времени и без выхода за рамки лабиринта. После этого, запустите мини-игру повторно и соберите все фрукты и животных до истечения времени и не выходя за рамки лабиринта. Теперь начинайте играть уже третий раз; без разницы, как хорошо вы будете играть, вы всё равно разблокируете лор мини-игры. Фразы в открывшемся лоре 2) Купите Midnight Motorist и установите его в своей пиццерии. Чтобы найти лор в этой мини-игре, вам нужно проехать три круга, а на четвёртом заметить пробел в низу дороги и въехать в него. После чего вам будет представлена ещё одна мини-игра, которая и является лором. 3) Купите Security Puppet и установите его в своей пиццерии. После установки поиграйте в мини-игру, где вам придётся следить за детьми с зелёными браслетами. Правда, в первые три раза ребенок с зелёным браслетом не появится, но на четвёртый раз ребенок будет уже за пределами здания. Вам придётся выйти из пиццерии и последовать за ребёнком до того времени, как найдёте его. 4) Не забудьте забирать всех аниматроников с улицы к себе. Это обеспечит вам выполнение параграфа 4, а значит, и получение Настоящей концовки. Пройдите успешно следующую ночь и наблюдайте за кат-сценами Настоящей концовки. Далее идут титры. После них показывается изображение с надписью "The End" (рус. "Конец@) и шестью могилами,на четырех из них написаны имена: Габриель, Фритц, Сьюзи и Джереми. Хронология * 11 июня 2017 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона, посвященный Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, вышел на сайте FNaF World.com. Это изображение под названием "Iamstillhere" (рус. "Явсёещёздесь"), на котором изображены глаза Scrap Baby. Осветление никаких результатов не дало. В коде был найден текст: ** "Be quiet. Yes, I can. You will do everything that I tell you to do. That doesn't matter, dummy. You would be lost without me. I can put myself back together." (рус. Успокойся. Да, я могу. Ты должен сделать все что я скажу тебе. Это не имеет значения, глупышка. Ты бы пропал без меня. Я могу снова себя собрать.). * 18 августа 2017 года — на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображен Minigame Freddy из Фейк-игры FFPS и разноцветная полоса за ним. Позже в тизере появились дети из той же мини-игры, а затем он изменился на жонглирующего пиццами Minigame Freddy. * ?? ?????? 2017 года — тизер обновился, на нем было написано название грядущей игры - Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator и подпись - "Coming soon!" (рус. "Скоро!"). * 3 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 2 дня. * 4 декабря 2017 года — тизер изменился, на нем значилось, что игра выйдет через 1 день. * 5 декабря 2017 года — игра официально выходит в Steam. На тизере стало написано, что игра уже доступна. * 7 декабря 2017 года — выходит обновление 1.021, которое немного упрощает игру и исправляет баги. * 13 декабря 2017 года — игра выходит в Gamejolt. Персонажи 8-битные из фейк-игры * Minigame Freddy - герой фейк-игры * Minigame Shadow Freddy - противник фейк-игры Помощники * HandUnit — компьютерный голос, который помогает игроку в развтии пиццерии. * Cassette Man - второй гид игрока. * Helpy - маленький аниматроник, талисман пиццерии. Объекты пиццерии Trash and the Gang * Bucket Bob * Pan Stan * No. 1 Crate * 'Mr. Can-do * 'Mr. Hugs Mediocre Melodies * '''Pigpatch * Nedd Bear * Mr. Hippo * Happy Frog * Orville Elephant Rockstars Assemble * Rockstar Freddy - Глава рок-банды аниматроников. * Rockstar Bonnie - Член рок-банды аниматроников. * Rockstar Chica - Член рок-банды аниматроников. * Rockstar Foxy - Член рок-банды аниматроников. * Lefty - черный аниматроник-медведь. Posh Pizzeria * Funtime Chica * El Chip * Music Man Другие * Security Puppet * Candy Cadet * Paper Pals Антагонисты * Lefty - черный аниматроник-медведь. * Scrap Baby — человекоподобный сломанный аниматроник. * Molten Freddy - сломанный аниматроник-медведь. * Springtrap (FFPS) - Аниматроник-киборг. Факты * Интересно, зачем Скотт выложил игру не только в Steam, но и в Gamejolt. * Это вторая игра из серии FNaF, где, чтобы завершить смену, нужно выполнить все задания, а не дожить до 6 часов утра. Первая — Sister Location. * Если нажать на нос Helpy в офисе, то мы услышим писк, который есть во всех играх серии FNaF. * Это третья игра из серии FNaF, где нужно использовать клавиатуру во время игры. Первой такой игрой является FNaF 4, вторая — Sister Location. * Это единственная игра из серии, где во время ночных смен мы, помимо скримеров, не можем увидеть антагонистов. * Файл игры в папке "MMFapplications", по которому определяется прогресс игры, называется "FNAF6", что указывает на её истинное название. * Рядом с правой вентиляцией в офисе есть рисунок клоуна с красным шариком. Это скорее всего отсылка на роман Стивена Кинга "Оно". На ответ одного из фанатов "Совпадение ли это или нет?", Скотт ответил "Может быть, возможно...". * Это единственная игра из серии FNaF, которая в Steam не является платной. * Это единственная игра серии, в которой отсутствует в офисе вентилятор. * Это пожалуй единственная игра серии, где нам уже привычные аниматроники (Фредди, Бонни, Чика и Фокси) не пытаются нас убить. * Модель звездочек на груди Rockstar аниматроников взята из первой части игры. Такие звёздочки находились на спинках стульев в Dining Area. * Странно, что Скотт не перевёл игру для Mac-устройств, ведь с середины 2017-го года Clickteam Fushion 2.5 добавила такую возможность. ** Возможно, Скотт это сделает чуть позже. * Некоторые персонажи из игры взяты с таких фанатских игр, как Those Night at Rachel, Popgoes и так далее. |-|Трейлер и галерея = Трейлер фейк-игры thumb|center|300px Галерея Тизеры Image0118082017.jpg|Первый тизер RHYdQy1.jpg|Второй тизер Image02.jpg|Третий тизер FFPS.jpg|Четвёртый тизер Пятый тизер.jpg|Пятый тизер UnoDay.jpg|Шестой тизер Image01.jpg|Седьмой тизер Фейковая начальная игра ffpsst.png|Начальный экран Menu.png|Меню ffpsgl.png|"Глюк" во время игры Настоящая игра Ыыыыыы.jpg|Меню покупок Office6.png|Офис FFPS ffpslvent.png|Левая вентиляция ffpsrvent.png|Правая вентиляция Bankruptcy_Certificate.png|Сертификат о банкротстве Blacklisted_Certificate.png|Сертификат о внесении в черный список Insanity_Certificate.png|Сертификат об неадекватности Mediocrity_Certificate.png|Сертификат о бездарности Completion_Certificate.png|Сертификат о завершении Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Сюжет Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Неканоничные игры Категория:Серия Игр